


Sex Ed

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lone Wanderer teaches Butch about the Birds and the Bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed

“Butch, that’s not how vaginas work.”

“Ah, c’mon, Nosebleed, I’m just askin’! Freddie, or Paul?”

“Neither, Butch, you were my first and only sexual partner.”

“Look, I know you’re lyin’. I’m not gonna tell anyone, promise.”

“First off, every time you promise it’s pretty much a guarantee you’re gonna tell. Secondly, just because I didn’t bleed doesn’t mean I wasn’t a virgin.”

“Yeah? Then what does it mean?”

“That I was properly lubricated?”

“Nah, man, it’s supposed to break.”

“Butch, let’s make one thing clear. If anyone is bleeding during sex, something is very wrong.”

“Yeah, unless she’s a virgin.”

“Who has a rare condition, has never used a tampon, or masturbated?”

“Nah, tha- wait, girls masturbate?”

“Ugh... Yes, Butch. Girls masturbate.”

“You’re makin’ this up!”

“I think I understand female anatomy a little better than you do, Butch.”

“You don’t know that! You’re a weirdo, anyway, maybe your junk’s all weird, too.”

“Did it seem weird?”

“I mean-”

“Don’t answer that. My junk’s normal.”

“Yeah? H-how do you know?”

“Because, Butch, I’m a fucking medical intern.”


End file.
